


Grit

by ThomE_Gemcity_06



Series: Come With Me [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Falling hard and fast, Fear/Comfort, Imminent Threat, Romance, Smut, Stranded, Unrequited Love, end of the world sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThomE_Gemcity_06/pseuds/ThomE_Gemcity_06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Doctor leaves in the TARDIS with the Master, Martha and Jack have to defend themselves against the Futurekind and survive until the Doctor comes back; in the process they find each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grit

**Author's Note:**

> Episode Tag: Doctor Who Series 3 Ep. 11: Utopia; AU ending to the episode. Just a reminder, there is going to be some descriptive smut going on later between Martha and Jack.

Chantho was dead and Martha watched in horror as her body seem to dry and she crumbled into nothing; her species now extinct. Martha hadn't known her for long, but they had become quick friends and she couldn't help but feel bad. This was her fault; the professor never would have become the Master if she had just left the fob watch alone. But she had been reminded of The Family of Blood and of John Smith; she shook her head, those memories wouldn't do.

"Doctor!" Jack yelled, his voice right in her ear and she was shaken from past events.

Jack was right behind her, their bodies pressed together as they tried to push the door back shut and keep the Futurekind out—ultimately keeping them alive. She gritted her teeth, grunting along with Jack as the Futurekind seemed to be getting the upper hand.

The last Martha had seen; the Master was at the TARDIS and the Doctor a few feet away; trying to talk the other man out of whatever he was planning. But Martha knew that talking wasn't going to solve this, that the Doctor had to take action. She could understand what he must be feeling right now; finally knowing that he wasn't the last of the Time Lords, that he was trying to preserve this last hope—but that was rubbish. Martha knew that the Master was mad, the kind of mad that there was no coming back from, the kind that you couldn't be talked out of and the kind of mad that made you want to do things that you'd have to be mad to just think about doing.

She chanced a glanced towards the Doctor, splitting her concentration. And just in time to witness the Master slamming the TARDIS' door; she felt her heart skip a beat. The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the TARDIS; both instruments whirring as their power kicked it. The screwdriver wasn't working though, Martha could tell the way that the blue light on the end flickered. The Doctor growled in frustration and fear and rushed towards the TARDIS door as the blue box started to fade, almost out of this dimension. He yanked out the key from around his neck and shoved in inside the lock, twisting it. He let out a gasp of surprise and delight before he disappeared inside the now unlocked TARDIS, before it too disappeared into another dimension.

"Doctor?!" Martha screamed, realizing that he had left them—no, the Doctor wouldn't leave them like this—leave her.

"No," Jack's breath tickled her ear, and she felt the presence of him leave her back for a second and she let out a squeak as the edge of the metal door slipped from her grasp and was almost shoved opened.

"Jack!" she yelled, panicked.

And she felt him behind her again and let out a small sigh of relief.

"Sorry," he whispered, all but enveloping her from behind as he placed his hands on the lips of the door next to hers.

There was nearly a foot gap between the door and the only reason why one of the Furturekind had yet to realize that they could squeeze through was because they were all crazed, not able to think right with a feast on the other side. There was at least seven on the other side; with their tripled number they were strong, but not focused. Martha could see their faces, their sharp and pointy teeth as they tried to snap at her. Their arms coming through the gap, trying to grab at her and Jack's hands, their nails scrapping the flesh of their arms.

"We have to get this shut." Martha said, her voice cracking slightly.

"I'm thinking," Jack grunted back. "Got it!" he shouted, loud enough to cause Martha to start despite knowing that it was coming.

Jack took his right hand from the door and reached into the inside of his long coat, pulling out his webley.

"What are you doing?" Martha asked, seeing it in her peripheral vision. "You can't shoot them!"

"And why the hell not?" Jack asked, pulling back the cock.

"The Doctor—" Martha started.

"Yes, and where's the Doctor now? He left us, and I'm gonna shoot these assholes many times over if it means preventing these freaks from eating you!" Jack growled back. "Now, I'm gonna shoot a couple off; it should scare them enough that they'll back off for a few seconds. When that happens, shove, Martha, shove."

"Okay, but what about locking it?" she asked.

"Even though the powers off, it should lock automatically once the pins are lined up." Jack said, Martha nodded. "Okay; one, two, three!" he shouted, pointing the muzzle of the webley at the gap and ultimately the Futurekind. And he fired three times; the proximity of it caused Martha's ears to ring—but that didn't matter much when that foot gave way and the door slammed against the seal, locking into place loudly.

They gave twin explosive sighs, not moving from place for a moment; making sure that the door was really locked in place—the growls and bangs on the door could be heard from the Futurekind on the other side. Martha squeezed her eyes shut, glad that they had finally gotten that dealt with—but it led to two things that needed to be dealt with also. One, the fact that the Doctor had left them stranded on this planet with a bunch of cannibals. And two, the way that Jack felt pressed up against her back.

Martha knew that it was stupid to think about something like this, especially with the fact that on the other side of four inches could be her death. But she couldn't help it, she hadn't had sex in god knows how long. And the way that Jack's muscular frame was pressed up against her... It was like heaven in a WWII heavy coat and suspenders. He was big enough that if he encircled her in his arms, she would be enveloped in pure Jack bliss and all she'd be able to smell was him instead of the place that they now occupied.

Martha felt a shiver travel down her spine as Jack’s breath brushed the back of her neck.

"Are you cold?" Jack asked, finally standing up. "Because, you know, there are a few ways that I can think of to warm you up." he drawled as Martha stood and turned to face him, trying to force back the blush.

Martha knew that for Jack it was more than likely a friendly flirt to make her smile and if just for a second, forget their current situation—but she could also think of a few ways to warm-up; all of them including Jack out of his clothes. "No," she cleared her throat, her brown eyes flickering away from Jack sapphire-jade hues. "But there is the fact that the Doctor is gone and on the other side of that door are man-eating people."

"There's that." Jack agreed. "But, the Doctor will come back and those guys will give up eventually." he gave her a reassuring grin.

Martha looked at him for a long moment, hating to already being down in the dumps so soon. "I guess those guys will give-up eventually, but are you sure about the Doctor?"

"Of course." but Martha could see the slight waver in his gaze.

"He abandoned you, Jack." Martha told him softly, sadly. "You died to protect him and he left you there, abandoned you. He said that you weren't right, you were wrong. He doesn't care, not about you and not about me. He just wanted us because he couldn't stand to be alone, and now that's found the Master, what use is a medical student who doesn't know what the she's doing and a guy from world WWII."

"Who, I might add, doesn't look too bad for his age." Jack stated, his hands on his hips and back to his old self.

A smile tugged at the corner of Martha’s lips; she had barely known Jack for a few hours, but she already felt as if they'd known each other for years. "I can agree with that statement."

A grin stretched across Jack's lips and Martha's eyes widened; just now realizing that she had just said that out loud. 

"Martha Jones, well I never." he breathed out, faking breathlessness.

Martha rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Jack Harkness." she said, playfully slapping his chest. But no, it wouldn't be in his dreams, just her own.

"Every dream." he agreed, looking at her with sultry eyes.

Martha bit the inside of her lip as she turned from Jack and walked around the lab where they were now trapped. Jack followed her, looking at the equipment that they had, trying to see if there was anything that he may be able to use to help get out of here if the Doctor never came back. He could understand where his nightingale was coming from on the part of the Doctor never returning. He hated to think it and maybe before he may not have—at least that was until the Doctor actually did abandon him. He didn't think that he would do it to dear Martha, but here the proof lie.

He watched as Martha gave an explosive sigh before she sank to the ground where the TARDIS once was, that is before the Doctor and the Master took her from this place. Jack looked down upon her, his hands stuffed in his coat pockets; what a sight she was. Jack had always been a free soul; as long as he could remember and along with that came his sexualness—it was a part of him, in graded into all his cells. He couldn't much help that everyone thought that he'd flirt with anything that moved—even if it may have been true most of the time. He couldn't help how he felt, and could he be blamed if he was attracted to one such as this?

With her dark beauty, intelligent hues, her laughter, the fullness of her lips, the curves of her body; how could he not feel the way he did? He could tell that she was attracted to him too; the way that she blushed and flirted back, the slip of the tongue earlier and even that shiver that he had felt go throughout her when he was behind her.

He lowered himself down next to her, probably closer than was really necessary, his coat tails billow out from under him. She gave him a small smile and he threw an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close; she didn't pull away and instead laid her head upon his shoulder.

"It's going to be fine," he told her, his voice soft. "He will come back; I know it."

"I know," she said. "I didn't mean the things that I said earlier; I was just upset."

"You did," he corrected her. "You meant every word, and they were the truth."

Martha turned her head and looked up into his face. "Do you really think that he left us for the Master?" she asked quietly.

He looked down at her, their foreheads pressed against each other. "I think that he did what he thought that he should in that moment." he said, just as soft as he stared into her smooth brown hues.

Martha let out a shallow breath, their's mixing together at the proximity; their lips barely an inch apart. So close, Martha thought, barely a hairs length away. His eyes were beautiful, this close she could see that there were flecks of darker blue mixed in with the sapphire-jade colour. Her own eyes were at half mast, unable to fully help the fact that her gaze was heated and she could feel her cheeks starting to turn hot.

"I suppose," she breath back, able to feel the faintest touch as her lips brushed against his.

Jack stared back, unable control the way that his heart beat in his chest or the way that he moved his chin forward ever-so slightly—causing their lips to finally connect. Martha's eyes slipped closed and moved against his instantly; his lips answering in turn. It wasn't soft and gentle as would have bee expected, but instead was filled with passion and heat—their teeth scraping against each other, their tongues in a tangle.

Martha twisted around, finding herself in Jack's lap, straddling his hips as her arms wrapped around his neck. Jack wrapping his arms around her, his fingers finding the edge of her top and tugging it upward. They pulled apart briefly as the material came up over her head, revealing lush breasts clad in a black lace bra. The stared at each other, panting in turn; their pupils blown with their arousal.

Neither pulled away or hesitated; they both wanted this. 

Jack pulled her to him, kissing her amazing lips again as she slid her fingers into his coat and pushed the material from his shoulders as he trailed his hands up the smooth skin of her back and to the clasp on her bra—popping it open. Her breast sprang free and Jack tossed the bra away, cupping her breasts in his hands and running his thumbs over her dark nipples.

A small shudder of pleasure traveled through Martha, and she gasped into Jack's mouth and against the smirk on his lips. He held them for a moment longer before he flicked off his suspenders and pulled both his over shirt and under shirt over his head; leaving his chest bare. 

Martha looked at him, her mouth slightly open as her fingers trailed over the smooth flesh; his chest was a good as she had imagined it. She could feel the hardness of his cock through his trousers and her jeans; between her legs was wet and she ground down against him. Jack let out a gasp, a zap of pleaser going through him and Martha smirked at the reaction.

It happened quickly and neither knew quite knew when or how it had happened, but they had gotten their pants removed and now lay on Jack great coat, completely naked. Martha lay on her back, Jack on his side pressed against her; his finger trailing downward. His touch was feather light and it left a trail of goose-bumps until his fingers found their way between her legs. Martha sucked in a breath as Jack teased her entrance, Jack watching her expression the whole time as he dipped his finger in.

Her eyes fluttered for a moment as she stared at him sure that he had hit something deep inside of her, and she moaned against his lips as he dipped his head to hers. She snaked her hand between then and grasped his cock; he groaned in pleasure as she worked her hand and he tuned his own trusts with her. She arched slightly, moaning as his fingers moved fast inside of her.

Not able to hold back any longer, Jack suddenly rolled on top of her; settling his hips between her legs and bracing himself on his elbows. Her lips curved as she looked up at Jack, lifting her head to place a kiss on his lips as he reached between them and grasped his erection and guided it in.

They let out twin gasps of pleasure and Jack slowly started to move his hips. Martha grasped the material of Jack's coat beneath her in her fingers as Jack's trusts became more frequent. She arched into him, moaning as she wrapped her legs around his hips, meeting his thrusts—trying to get Jack as deep inside of her as was possible.

Jack trailed kissed down Martha's jaw line, down her throat and to her breasts where he suckled her nipples, worrying them—they turned hard, a shade or two darker than her skin colour; looking just like a pair of Hershey-kisses. She arched into him, loving the feeling of his mouth around her nipple; her hand coming up and tangling her fingers in his short hair.

Martha couldn't believe the sensations that were traveling through her right now as Jack pounded into her; the feeling of him inside of her. She had no clue how long she had been with the Doctor—never being able to tell how time passed because she never had to sleep when inside the TARDIS—but she could not remember the last time that she had had sex. But despite that, she knew that Jack Harkness was the best shag that she was ever going to have.

She was brought back to the here and the now as Jack panted into her neck, his elbows no longer supporting him, but instead his hands gripped her hips tightly. He thrusts were becoming less controlled and more erratic the closer he came to his climax.

"Jaaack," a long moan escaped her.

Jack was in love with the sound that this woman was making, and they seemed to egg him on. He was so close and he could tell that she was too; the sounds that were coming from her, the expression on his face, the pace of her heart and the way that her grip tightened on his hair. He wasn't going to deny it, it turned him on.

He was close, closer than close because he was right there; he trust into her once, twice, three times so—burying himself inside of her as deep as he could and he came, shouting out her name as he spilled his seed deep inside of her. Martha came along with him, her first ever orgasm taking her over, causing her to sit up in Jack's lap with the force of it as she clung to him.

Jack held onto her, panting into her neck as he road his own orgasm with her. He collapsed back to the ground and onto his coat, taking Martha along with him. He rolled onto his side, clutching her to him, their sex-sweaty skin soon turning sticky as they were finally able to breathe again. Martha buried her face in his muscular chest, a leg still hooked around his.

He was running his fingers through her hair and her eyes slipped closed and she leaned her head back; feeling his lips against hers in a gentle after sex kiss. She kissed him back, loving the feel of his lips against hers. She laid her head back, using his arm as a cushion, her eyes at half mast as she stared up into his; that smirk playing on his lips as he looked back.

"Do you really think that he's going to come back?" Martha whispered; remembering the reason why they were here in the first place.

"I do." Jack told her back. "And," he added, waggling his brows. "I have an idea on what we can do in the meantime." a full blown grin found its way across his lips.

Martha smiled back at him; knowing exactly what him meant when he gave her a rather passionate kiss. "And that’s just one of the things."

He laughed, kissing her again, his eyes slipping closed in the process, his tongue making an appearance. Martha wrapped an arm around his neck, pulling him close.

Neither of them knew what this was or where it had really come from. They'd barely known each other for a day, but it felt like years. The instant they met, they clicked. It was as simple as that. Were they in love? too soon to tell or even consider. Maybe this had just come to be because the Doctor had abandoned them, their attraction for each other sitting in the air.

But none of that mattered right now, not the fact that they were stranded at the end of the Universe, or the Futurekind on the other side of that door—it didn't matter 'cause in this moment Jack and Martha had each other; they were survivors and they weren't alone.

f

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you enjoyed!


End file.
